This study proposes to adapt and commercialize the hybrid spheroid tumor (HST) technology for in vitro scale-up and propagation of breast cancer cells derived from patients' tumors. Unlike conventional technologies which only permit the outgrowth of selected cells from primary tumor specimens, HST makes it possible to isolate, expand, and preserve the heterogeneity of diverse tumor cells from primary tumor samples. Phase I of this proposal, focusing on breast cancer, explores the commercialization of this technology. Efforts will be made to scale up cell production to meet the more demanding and standardized GMP requirements of commercial as opposed to academic research. A battery of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) will be employed to identify hST-derived breast cancer cells and to characterize their heterogeneity as compared to that of the original tumor. Reliable GMP-based cryopreservation techniques will be developed for long term HST storage to assure availability of viable primary-like tumor cells whenever needed. In phase II, tumor cells obtained by HST technology will be employed for steroid receptor assessment, prognosis determination, chemo and radio-sensitivity testing, other investigative and diagnostic assays, imaging and therapeutic studies. Results of the proposed research are expected to assist in commercializing laboratory based methods that will allow a more individualized approach to the management of cancer patients.